


Star wars the clone wars x HTTYD

by Shiho_7567



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiho_7567/pseuds/Shiho_7567
Summary: I read a story on fanfiction.net and it inspired me to write this.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story on fanfiction.net and it inspired me to write this the beginning might seem like exactly the same as that one but please don't hate if the author of the original story tells me to change it i will. This is the link to the story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10014415/1/Teach-Me-To-Be-You

It was the same as yesterday, and that was perfecting their trust exercises. It seemed exhausting for most but then there were some who enjoyed it! Like Toothless and Hiccup. They knew fully well they could trust each other, but it was nice to show others what to do. After a lifetime of being useless, he's finally good at something and it was OK to boast.  
After another failed attempt for Snotlout, Hiccup watched him land while holding the dragon's neck as if it was the only thing not killing him. Hiccup took a glance at Astrid who just sighed. "How does he mess up a simple trust exercise?" She said, looking at him. Hiccup just shrugged.

"OK, who's next?" Hiccup asked, looking at the others. As usual, it was Fishlegs and Meatlug who was next but they refused. "Uh, I don't need to perform a test to prove that me and Meatlug trust each other." He said, hugging the Gronkle's neck. Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fishlegs, the whole idea of this exercise isn't about proving you two trust each other, its to show that an emergency could happen at any given time and you need to be ready." He cleared up.

They still weren't buying it so Hiccup let out a long and frustrated groan. "Okay, I'm gonna show you what I mean." Hiccup patted the Night Fury's neck and he understood what he wanted.  
Toothless spread his wings out and he flew out to the opens. They all stared at him. "Hiccup, you’re crazy! Toothless can't fly without you..." Astrid said out loud. Hiccup smirked. "This shows everyone that I trust him with my life... Ready bud?" He looked down at Toothless who snorted in response and he took off upwards towards the skies. Just as they cleared the layers of clouds, Hiccup smiled. He unhooked the leather strap connected to his belt and the saddle and then looked down at his friend.

"And... Now!" Hiccup's metal leg came unhooked with the stirrup and Toothless' tail fin. Toothless flipped in the air so they were both diving downwards towards the ocean. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at his friend who was looking at him and smiled. They continued to dive towards the ocean and as soon as it was closing in on them, Toothless flipped over and Hiccup climbed into the saddle, slipping his foot back into place. The dragon opened his wings and they glided back to their original pace with ease.

That is, until there was a loud crash above them and they looked up just in time to see a very large hunk of metal crashing towards them. "Hiccup, look out!" Fishlegs and Astrid shouted at the same time. Thankfully, Hiccup could see the huge metal device before it could collide with him and evade, the eyes of the whole group followed the flying machine as it crashed into the forest on an island further away.

Hiccup flew back to the others waiting on the rock formation. They were all confused by what just happened. Astrid and the others asked Hiccup what they should do now and if it wouldn´t be the best idea to report back to the chief. They all agreed and flew back after making sure to remember in which island-group the metal heap landed.

Stoic was glad that they came back to report to him before charging into the unknown of the metal heap. Together they came to the decision to wait a few days and prepare themselves for what could happen and pack enough food and other things that they may need. Then they took off.

~On The Other Side~

It was just the same thing over and over again. Check the struts and watch the navi-computers. Nothing interesting. "Master, dare I ask what we're doing out here?" Ahsoka asked, turning her head to look at her master, Anakin Skywalker, who sat in the pilot's seat while she sat in the co-pilot's seat. Anakin rolled his eyes. "You know why we're here, Ahsoka."

What? Either she hadn't been listening to him, or he was delusional because Ahsoka had no clue why they were there. So Anakin looked at her and saw her clueless look. "Ugh, Snips you never listen... We're here because there have been reports of this new planet. And there are no records of it." Ahsoka looked outside. "Master, there is something coming. There are signs of something getting closer to our ship, but I can´t see anything approaching."

"Could be -." Anakin was cut off as the Twilight got hit. As he wasn’t sitting down Anakin got thrown around the ship, hit his head and was unconscious. Ahsoka tried her best to stay in the air, but as she noticed that that is impossible, she searched for a place to land. The area was filled with small and big islands. A black shadow flew before her eyes but she couldn´t focus on that and finally crashed on one of the bigger islands.

When Ahsoka woke up again she saw that they thankfully crashed in the forest. Her master was still unconscious, so she made sure he was safe and taken care for. Since they didn’t really expect to stay long, they only had a little bit of food left, so Ahsoka decided to go look for some. But since they were somewhere with no information, she let her primal instincts lead her. She took of her shoes like her ancestors to be more connected with the land. Now every other creature would be her enemy.

Ahsoka travelled through the island across the trees. A few km’s away from the ship she found a river. After approaching it, she found it inhabited many fish and was deep enough to jump in. That’s why she jumped in from a lower distance from the tree and captured a few fish with her mouth as she dived in and swam a bit. After she arrived back at the ship she started a fire and fried some fish. While they were cooking, she went inside the ship to look after her master. Thankfully, he was awake even if he was still very weak. She took him with her outside to the fire and they ate and warmed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know the first chapter was much shorter than this one, and I'm gonna tell you now there will not be a regular length to each chapter.

“Okay Hiccup, you may take your dragon riders and inspect the strange occurrence but you better take food and prepare yourselves…, the earliest I’ll allow you to leave will be in three days.”, said Stoick to his son and his friends. Hiccup was happy to have gotten such an answer from his father. 

The team got together to form a plan. “Okay the thing landed about in this island group”, Hiccup said as he pointed at his map showing the others, “we’re gonna need about 3 days, if we were to continuously fly, flying there, so we should pack enough food for both us and the dragons. Our flying route is gonna be along islands so we can sleep through the nights. So taking everything in account we need 5 and a half days until we arrive and search each island in this group.”

“We should also take weapons with us, since we don’t know what we will be up against.”, intercepted Astrid. Everyone agreed and they started packing their things and prepping their dragons for the long fly for the next three days.

\----

Ahsoka and Anakin also established a plan. For their time being here Ahsoka will take care of the food and protecting them, while Anakin will do his best trying to get better. Because he couldn’t find any bacta packs on their ship, he’ll have to heal the natural/traditional way. After two days passed Ahsoka found it easier to speak in her native tongue when she wasn’t with Anakin. She discovered a few small reptiles and found out she could talk with them using her chirps and trills.

A few bigger reptiles sometimes came but none of them really meant harm, but as soon as one of them came too close to Anakin, Ahsoka let her fangs show and growled viciously at them. Most of them got the message but the few that still wanted a bite of Anakin where challenged by Ahsoka. Many of her Challengers underestimated her since she had no wings and was smaller than them, but she has never lost, wrangling them to the floor and proving her dominance. 

During their time here Anakin noticed slight changes in Ahsoka, especially how her pupils formed more and more into slits but never when she looked at him or it was just the two of them. Her hearing and sensing also seemed to be getting better. It was fascinating watching her grow.

After about a week later they got accustomed to their new life here. They were silently eating their grilled fish when suddenly Ahsoka shot her head up and her eyes formed into slits, Anakin also sensed something foreign. Even though Anakin got a lot better he wasn’t really ready to fight with his full potential. Still they got both ready to fight, Ahsoka was jumping into the trees after making sure Anakin was save near or better said inside the ship.

Ahsoka stalked the intruders from far enough away, she watched them as they walked trough the forest slowly. If they were only walking through the woods that would be okay but if the were too get too close to Anakin and endanger his life she would attack and defend him with her life. She noticed it wasn’t only dragons there were also humans with them, but that doesn’t mean she’ll trust them.

“Hiccup, do you see anything?”, Astrid asked him. Hiccup just continued to look forward and gave her a negative answer. Until…

“Guys, do u see that, there seems to be a clearing up ahead and I can see something reflecting the light. This must be what crashed that day.”, Hiccup muttered and pointed into the right direction. Everyone’s head looked and saw the same.

Ahsoka noticed them pointing towards the ship and she got battle ready but still just watched them from the trees. She wanted to lead them away from her master but not too far since they could split up and one group could have attacked him. So she jumped ahead and let them see a glimpse of her and went a little bit to the left of the ship, so Anakin could still see her but still be safe.

Hiccup saw a glimpse of something orange and stopped the group. “Guys did you see that? I think that’s a dragon. Fishlegs, what do you say?”, he questioned his friend the dragon type expert.

“Well, it’s definitely not something we have encountered or better said even seen or heard of before. I’m curious what it is. Look it seems to be waiting for us to follow it, I can’t make out its shape but it’s still up there do u see the orange and red parts between the leaves?”, Fishlegs said making the others also curious enough to look and wanting to follow.

They all followed her and after Ahsoka deemed it save for her Master ands she saw him seeing her and also closing in. She climbed more towards the floor. They all looked at her curiously and the dragons especially Toothless sniffed the air. They let Hiccup and walk ahead since he was the expert on taming dragons. They watched her come down the tree, it looked interesting. They all noticed her looks. She had human-like features and was wingless. But she was obviously not a human and they could see she was a little hostile towards them. 

But that was normal with all dragons that most certainly hadn’t had human contact with friendly humans no less. Hiccup got a little closer and did what he always did but that didn’t seem to work and it kind of looked like she got even more hostile. The others noticed too. “Hiccup are you sure you don’t need any help?”, Astrid said and went to get a little closer to him.

Hiccup was about to answer when he heard a hiss and growling, at first he thought it was directed at Astrid but as he turned around he saw that it was him it was directed at. Ahsoka was growling but still got a little bit closer when Hiccup tried his hand thingy, she looked at it kind of disgusted and like he thought she was stupid. She wasn’t stupid. Anakin noticed what was gonna happen and readied himself for jumping in between. 

Hiccup still wanted to tame this dragon or at least show it, that they were friends of the dragons. But it seemed to only make it worse and her eyes became more slit-like and vicious as he mentioned that they would take care of the metal-heap because he thought the reptile was scared because it crashed there.

As Toothless went in front of Hiccup to protect him, Ahsoka got more ready to attack. She showed her fangs, claws and growled ready to attack. When Anakin ran towards her and shouted her name.

“AHSOKA”, the dragon riders heard and looked in the direction of the scream at the same time as the dragon across from them. The human they saw coming out of the bushes went into the direction of the foreign dragon and Hiccup screamed to him, ”Wait, stop, don’t get near that dragon it seems to be rather vicious and we don’t know what it is capable of. Let us try to tame it.”

Anakin halted in his steps and looked at the boy confused, `what did that kid just say?` Ahsoka ran towards Anakin. Hiccup grew pale `oh no, that wild dragon is going to attack that unarmed man. But before he and his friends could intercept/save this man. Something they couldn’t even dream of happened. The unknown dragon stopped at the feet of this strange man, circled him and put it’s head underneath his hand, a gesture that would encourage petting.

Almost everyone in the group got confused. The dragon riders watched the scene before them unfold, this dragon that they have never seen before, and haven’t even heard about it’s species became a little kitten before this man. But as soon as they took one step the pair before them stopped and the dragon’s eyes became thinner and it stepped before the human in a protective stance on all fours.

They stopped in their steps but where relieved to see the human put their hand on the dragons blue and white striped head and step beside. He spoke, “Who are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

The two groups stood across each other staring. The riders came out of their stupor and realized they got asked a question. “Who are we? We are the dragon riders!”, Hiccup said proudly and questioned, “Who are you?”

“My name is Anakin. What have you come here for? And if you do not answer truthfully or try to attack us in any way, I will be inclined to let my Padawan loose on you.”, he said authorially. 

“Ah so the species of your dragon is Padawan. We came here on the orders of our chief to inspect the crash of the metal heap over there. Since you seem to live here, would you answer our questions and I am interested in your wingless dragon how do you travel and how did you tame it, my methods didn’t seem to work even if it belongs to you.”, Hiccup let his waterfall-mouth run and he could see that Anakin was confused and couldn’t really make out what he said. 

“Okay, how about this? We sit down together at a fire and eat something together and answer each other’s questions? It is getting late”, Hiccup proposed the idea.  
Anakin couldn’t feel any hostility, so he accepted. He looked at Ahsoka and she jumped into the trees. Hiccup asked, “Why did it jump into the trees?”  
Anakin answered, “She prefers to travel that way, now where is your campfire?”

The twins went ahead, and the rest of the group followed to where they set up camp. As they arrived at their fire Ahsoka jumped down and went to Anakin’s side and snuggled a little up to him and he figured out what she meant, not to tell the others that she could speak their language and that she’ll get some fresh fish since she still didn’t trust this group of strangers.  
Hiccup and Astrid watched her run and they were a little bit confused. Astrid voiced out first, “Where is it going? It seemed to be very protective earlier?”

Anakin looked at them, laughed a little bit and said, “She’s just gonna get us some food from the river over there. She still doesn’t trust you.”

The two of them looked amazed. “How did you know all of this, the trust thing is easy to explain but how did you know it’s gonna get you some food especially from the river?”

“She told me, obviously.”, Anakin said, “Anyway you had some questions, right? I’m going to answer some of yours till we wait for her to come back.”

Even though they looked confused they where happy to get some answers. Hiccup spoke to the rest of the group. “Do any of you guys have questions too, and Fishlegs I can see you vibrate from over there, come here so you can ask your questions too.”

Fishlegs was ecstatic, it has been a long time since they found a new dragon species. That’s why Hiccup let him ask the questions since he could ask them better. “So, I noticed that as soon as you stepped out your dragon came to your side, how long have you been together?” 

“Ah that’s an easy one, it’s been one and a half years already, but it feels like so much longer.”, Anakin answered happily. 

“Yeah, we all know that feeling. I noticed you said `she`, is it a female?”, Hiccup said taking his turn with the questions.

“Yes, she is a female, I am surprised you didn’t notice?”, Anakin said a little confused. He also noticed that they constantly said `it´ and it was getting on his nerves.

“Well,”, Fishlegs said,” we have never encountered a dragon from this species before and nothing similar is in our books of dragons.” ”What species is she?”, he continued asking.

“A padawan right? That’s what you said earlier.”, Hiccup answered for Anakin, “Am I right?”

“No, no, you misunderstood”, Anakin mentioned as he shook his head a little, “She just is my padawan, her species is called Togruta.”

“Interesting”, Fishlegs stated as he wrote down in his notebook. “Now, do all of them look like her and how old is she if you know? And-“ Fishlegs was about to rattle down more question when he was interrupted with a thud as Ahsoka landed on the floor she held a few fish in her mouth and had a little bag around her neck.

They all looked at her as she strutted towards Anakin and let the fish fall onto a stone before him. He took the bag from her neck and opened it to see berries and herbs she seems to have collected too. Anakin petted her head and said, “You’re getting wilder each and every day”. While Ahsoka went to get two big leaves they use as bowls, Anakin address the two questions Fishlegs could utter before. “Well, they all look pretty similar, but they vary in skin colour and facial markings. And I do know her age, she’s around 16 years old. How about you? I’m 22 just so you know.” While he said all that he put all their fish on sticks and took the two leaf-bowls from Ahsoka and divided the berries and herbs equally.

The group watched as he did that, Fishlegs still vigorously writing down all the data he just now got. “What are you doing?”, Astrid asked interested in his action.

Anakin laughed lightly, “Well as you can see, I am dividing the food my padawan found for us equally into two bowls.” Just as it seemed he was about finished, Ahsoka took her bowl and but some of her berries and herbs into his bowl.

Hiccup and Astrid were amused by the action, but Hiccup and also Fishlegs noticed the meaning behind it a little later. “You are wounded. She wants you to heal and that’s why she is giving you more, that is so interesting. We have noticed that dragons care about others but never in such an intense way”, Hiccup and Fishlegs announced their analysis together.

“Uhm, if you tried to tell me that because you thought I didn’t know thanks, but don’t worry I know my padawan better than anyone.”, Anakin declared.

The two boys sheepishly looked at him and apologized, as they looked up, they could also see that even the Togurta looked at them as if that was old news. The two children were embarrassed. “Now, now Snips look here the fish is ready.”, Anakin told Ahsoka as he took the fish of the sticks and gave her 3 and himself 2. With that Ahsoka didn’t have any complains and started eating out of the bowl with her mouth.

The dragon riders were a little amazed, their dragons preferred their fish raw and without plant like food. “Uhm wouldn’t your dragon prefer if the fish was raw and what does Snips mean?” Astrid asked for the first time.

“No, grilled is better, especially for her stomach and Snips is her nickname.”, Anakin explained.

“But why Snips?”, Hiccup asked the question, in Viking tradition the name is very important and always has a meaning, “What’s the meaning of the name?”

“Snips because she’s so snippy.”, Anakin clarified. Now the dragon riders looked even more confused `How can a dragon be snippy´. While he saw that they all looked confused he heard togrutan laughter next to him and turned to Ahsoka.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreachiated and please tell me what you think.


End file.
